


Strike Me Down

by Slsheeba567



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alley Blow Jobs, Alley Sex, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Human, Assassin Castiel (Supernatural), Assassin Dean Winchester, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Can't believe I wrote this hardcore smut, Come Swallowing, Dean has an oral kink, Dom Castiel, Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Humping, Enemies to Lovers, Face-Fucking, First Meetings, First Time Blow Jobs, Flirting, Frottage, Implied anal sex at the end, It came from the heart, M/M, Man these tags lol, Murder, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, POV Dean, Rough Oral Sex, Rutting, Semi-Public Sex, Strangers to Lovers, Sub Dean, Top Castiel, and implied - Freeform, dirty talking, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 06:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10985082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slsheeba567/pseuds/Slsheeba567
Summary: Prompt: "Wait, you've been hired to kill this guy too?!"





	Strike Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out way smuttier than I expected, lol I'm sorry for that, it just kind of came to me (no pun intended ;)

Scaling the wall of the Harvelle’s simple house, Dean huffed at the pain in his abdomen area.

 

Man, he really needed to start doing more cardio.

 

Finally reaching the top of the house, he quickly set up his weapon, knowing it was only a matter of time before he lost his shot.

 

He was just about to fire when he heard a small rustle, such a little noise that a regular person probably wouldn’t even notice it.

 

But Dean Winchester was no regular person.

 

Turning his head to where he heard the sound he almost gasped at the sight that awaited him.

 

A man was tightly strapped to a tree, not so far away from Dean himself.

 

And he was also holding a gun.

 

Dean suddenly felt very confused. Bobby specifically gave him this task, did the old man just happen to forget that?

 

He was about to take the shot anyway, when he felt eyes on the back of his head.

 

The man noticed him.

 

Dean cursed under his breath. Who the hell was this guy? No one, in the history of his assassinations, had _ever_ managed to see him.

 

That’s what he was known for. Stealth and speed. He was one of the best hitmen in his career, always managing to get in and out, without a trance of evidence.

 

Which meant, apparently, this guy was just as good, if not better, than him.

 

Dean was starting to not like this guy.

 

The man unstrapped himself from the tree, landing gracefully on his feet, and Dean began climbing down from his spot on the roof.

 

As soon as his feet hit the ground, he got right up in the man’s face, pushing him up against the wall of the house.

 

“Who the hell are you, and why are you trying to steal my target?” He hissed, squinting to try to see the guy. It was so dark, all he could see were shadows.

 

Surprising the hell out of him, the man managed to get the upper hand, and reversed their positions, Dean now being the one with his back to the wall.

 

“I could ask you the same thing.”

 

Holy shit, that voice was fucking hot. He was never one for voice fetishes, but this man easily had the most sexy, gravelly voice he had ever heard in his life.

 

Trying to focus on the situation at hand before he popped an unfortunate boner, he scoffed. “I asked you first.”

 

The man huffed, and Dean could feel his breath on his neck. “What are you, five?”

 

“Clearly not.” He shot back sarcastically.

 

As the man pressed him harder into the wall, he tried his best not to groan at the feeling of the guy’s firm body against his. He always did have a kink for people pushing him around during foreplay.

 

But this was not foreplay! This was some asshole who was trying to steal his mission, Dean reminded himself. It didn’t matter how hot the guy’s voice was, or how rough he was treating Dean.

 

“Listen man, I’m just trying to make a living here and do my job. Now if you could just fuck off, I can kill this bastard and leave.” Dean grunted out.

 

The man suddenly stepped back, and Dean breathed a sigh of relief. His breath was soon taken away from him once more when the guy stepped out of the shadows.

 

If he thought this dude’s voice was sexy, well damn, it had nothing on his face.

 

His jaw was chiseled and sharp, and his eyes shone a deep blue color. Now that he was in the light, Dean could see why the man fit so well in the shadows. He was wearing an all-black ensemble, one that was distractingly tight.

 

“What? That can’t be right, because I was assigned to kill this man.”

 

Dean wanted to yell in fury. This was taking way too long, and the more time they spent talking, the less likely he could get his shot in, and leave to catch the season finale of Dr. Sexy at his apartment.

 

“That’s impossible. Look buddy, I think you’re a bit confused right now. That’s understandable, it happens to the best of us. But I know for a fact that I’m the one who’s meant to gank this son of a bitch, so the sooner you leave, the sooner it can happen, and I can make the world a much less shitty place.”

 

The guy got super close once again (personal space much?), and threatened in a low rumble, “I don’t like your tone. I would highly advise for you to mind it while we figure this out.”

 

Dean put his hands up in surrender, making sure to get a good lingering look at those delectable lips, and said, “Woah there Hannibal, calm down.”

 

The man’s face crinkled in confusion, “I don’t understand that reference.”

 

Well. This guy was all sorts of fun.

 

Dean shook his head, “Look, whatever, all I’m saying is Bobby Singer specifically came to me with this task, saying no one else could do it except me. You can understand why I’m more than a little suspicious right now.”

 

He knew it was risky, giving out Bobby’s name, but he figured if the guy was a hitman like himself, he wouldn’t look too far into it. Their businesses tended to respect one another, even if they didn’t happen to be from the same place.

 

Dean was almost positive this dude wasn’t from his workplace. He likes to think he would remember seeing such a hot piece of ass around there.

 

“Bobby Singer said the same thing to me too.”

 

What? This guy knew Bobby? Better yet, Bobby knew this guy?

 

Guess he was wrong about him not being from Dean’s workplace. They must’ve been working opposite schedules to each other to have never met up until this point. It wasn’t like the assassin industry was popular in Kansas.

 

Dean stuck his arms out in disbelief, “Alright, well now I’m confused.”

 

“As am I.”

 

Dean sighed, and leaned against the wall. “What’s your name?”

 

“Castiel.”

 

“Alright, well I’m just gonna call you Cas. My name’s Dean.

 

Cas paused before speaking, eyes latching onto Dean’s lips. Hmm. Interesting. Maybe his attraction wasn’t as one-sided as he thought.

 

“I would say it’s nice to meet you, but given the circumstances, I think we both know that would be a lie.” Cas said in such a dry tone, it almost made Dean burst out into laughter. Thankfully, he remembered where they were at the last second.

 

“So, who’s gonna be the one to put a bullet in that piece of shit’s skull?”

 

Cas looked him up and down, a glint in his eyes. “How about we come to some terms? Whichever one of us decides to have the privilege of shooting Mr. Alastair has to…..repay the other. It would only be fair, after all.”

 

Dean knew the answer, but he still decided to ask, “Repay, how?”

 

Castiel merely gave him a grin, white teeth glimmering in the darkness.

 

“You have yourself a deal, Cas.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 _“Oh,_ Oh fuck, Dean.”

 

Dean grinned around the cock in his mouth, figuratively patting himself on the back for making this poised, seemingly uptight man, swear.

 

As soon as Alastair was dead, and they had both fled the scene before the cops were called, Castiel had slammed Dean into the nearest alleyway, moaning into his mouth with a vigor.

 

It hadn’t taken Dean long to drop to his knees as compensation for his taking one for the team.

 

Truth be told, he gladly took the kill for himself, even more so knowing the price he had to pay for it afterwards.

 

Lucky men he had fucked always said he had the perfect blowjob technique, and what made it even better is that he genuinely enjoyed giving them. Sure, blowjobs were fun to get, but the one thing that turned Dean on more than almost any other sexual act was giving one.

 

There was nothing more erotic to him than bringing a man to orgasm through the sheer power of his wet, talented mouth. And as soon as he heard Cas’s raspy voice, saw his gorgeous face, he knew he definitely wanted to be on his knees for him tonight.

 

“Fuck, don’t stop.” Cas moaned wantonly, and Dean gave out his own moan, the vibration making Cas even more crazy with lust.

 

Cas lightly gripped his hair, the tentativeness surprising Dean. He guessed Cas didn’t want to be too rough with him, but Dean wasn’t having any of that.

 

He pulled off Cas’s cock with a pop, and looked up in annoyance at the other man.

 

“I’m not gonna break. C’mon Cas, pull my hair. Fuck my face.”

 

Cas was apparently turned on even more by dirty talk, because he gripped Dean’s hair, shoving his length back into Dean’s mouth.

 

Dean moaned once more around Cas’s length, thinking to himself, “Now _that’s_ more like it.”

 

As he took Cas all the way into his mouth, he gave out little whimpers and cries, and started rutting against Cas’s ankle, looking for any kind of friction he could find. God, this was making him so hard. He could only imagine what the view was like from Cas’s perspective.

 

 _“Dean,”_ Cas cried, beginning to thrust into Dean’s mouth, his cock slipping in and out between the other man’s plush lips.

 

Dean gave out the throatiest moan he’d ever made in his life, pretty sure the noise was enthusiastic enough to be in a porno. He started sucking as deep as he could and hollowed his cheeks, his humping against Cas’s leg getting faster and faster. He felt like he was about to burst from being so horny.

 

“Look so gorgeous like this,” Cas panted, still thrusting in and out of Dean’s mouth. “Pretty lips wrapped around my cock. This really gets you off, doesn’t it? Sucking me off?”

 

Dean whined low in his throat, and whimpered when Cas pulled his leg away from his desperate rutting. “Guess that answers my question.”

 

Mercifully, the leg was returned and Dean resumed his frantic grinding. He didn’t know how much longer he was going to last.

 

Cas didn’t seem to be able to last for that much longer either, so Dean regretfully removed the shaft from between his lips, and started licking and suckling at the tip.

 

“Dean. Dean I’m gonna- “Cas’s sentence was cut off as he came, Dean quickly enveloping the length in his mouth once more, swallowing every last drop as Cas spilled his seed down his throat.

 

He lovingly cleaned up Cas’s cock with slow licks, hooded eyes never leaving the other man’s intense gaze.

 

Realizing he had yet to come, he resumed his thrusts against Cas’s leg, whimpering softly, as Cas whispered, “Come for me, Dean.”

 

He came with a shout, and slumped against Cas’s frame when he finished, starting to feel uncomfortable in his wet jeans.

 

Dean gratefully accepted Cas’s hand as the other man pulled him up into a standing position. He felt like his knees were about to give out. He didn’t have an orgasm that intense since, well…. forever.

 

One of Cas’s thumbs began slowly stroking his lower lip, and Dean looked up from under his eyelashes, still breathing heavily. He was sure his hair was up everywhere from all of the tugging, and his mouth looked swollen as hell, but the way Cas was looking at him made him feel like a million bucks.

 

“You’re amazing. How have we not met before?” Cas whispered, before going in for a drawn-out kiss.

 

Dean moaned as his tongue mixed with Cas’s, reaching up with one hand to grip the back of the other man’s neck to deepen the kiss.

 

They eventually had to pull back to breathe, and Cas grinned at him, grabbing his hand, and leading him out of the alleyway.

 

“My cars parked not too far from here. You’re coming home with me tonight, and I’m gonna fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk for a week.”

 

Dean nodded enthusiastically, and trailed behind Cas.

 

This was so worth missing Dr. Sexy for.


End file.
